New Cosmos
by Strikersky
Summary: A new journey with a never ending battle with the goddess of harmony and the god of discord but when given one more chance to be reborn and have to a normal life. It's hard to live that normal life when it will never be a Final Fantasy... Warrior of Light/Oc
1. Chapter 1

**Yo this is Strikersky**

**This is a new story of mine and it involves Final Fantasy Dissidia just to let you know I do change the warrior of Lights name to one that I like. But I hope you like the story.**

To start her name was Sora as for every other thing she couldn't remember. She was stuck in a battle that never seemed to end it was against Chao's the god of discord and there was Cosmos the goddess of harmony. It was a battle of struggle that continued for eons on end, it was all most like it would never end. A never ending Fantasy…

Sora had long white hair, sky blue eyes, blue sleeveless shirt, white capress, and she was 15 years old. She was running when she saw Cosmos long blond hair, blue eyes, white dress, and was always graceful. "Hello lady Cosmos there is nothing to report." "Thank you Sora." "No problem." Then she saw Shantotto a small, blond, pigtailed, mage, who was good with magic. "Hello lady Shantotto." "Good evening as one such as this but where is that Lazy girl Prishe?" "Oh there she is." They saw Prishe running toward them. She had long purple hair, blue eyes, and elf ears, she was amazing at fighting. "Hey I'm back miss me Sora. Doc? I mean Doctor Shantotto?" "Hmph a little politeness can go a long way but honestly Prishe where exactly did your patrol take you today?" "Well today I was making the rounds and about…" "Around how simple that sounds. I don't know how, in an area so small, how you fail to miss a walking steel wall. Let me ask you once more. Did it just fancy to wander off and explore? I don't make threats." Prishe was caught and Sora laughed. "Are you listening Prishe I'll be more than happy to fry you along with the Chao's fish." Prishe walked. "I'm not done with you!" "Wow keep your tunic on how bought next time I'll bring you something nice. You like souvenirs, right?" "Mark my words you insolent pup. Shirk your duties again and your number is up!" Prishe ran. "Hey Prishe let me come to!" Sora ran after her.

This world was different it was like a bunch of worlds put together she'd never get it. But then she realized, she lost Prishe. "Uh where are you Prishe? Well I'm lost." She whispered. She then saw a man with black armor and you couldn't even see his face. He was a warrior of Chaos. His name was Garland. He held his sword. "Well young Sora it looks like your lost." "I don't have time for this Garland..!" She ran but then he attacked she dodged it, but there was no way for her to escape. She fell to the ground. "Ah..!" He attacked but it didn't hit her she saw a man block her. "Eh…" "You ugh you may have gotten away this time but you won't be so lucky next time." He was gone. Then Sora saw the man. Who are you? Are you a warrior of Cosmos?" "Who- Cosmos?" His eyes were blue but it was like they were in a complete daze, bluish hair, and a knight's armour. Sora smiled. "Well thank you come I'll let you meet Cosmos Kay?" "Sure." She took his hand into hers. "I think it's this way."

They finally made it back "Hello lady Cosmos I have a bit of a request of you can you use your powers to make his on our side?" "This man on our side?" Where did you find this warrior?" "He saved me from Garland. So I owe his please." "But Sora." "We can always use a stronge arm come on Cosmos what's the harm." Shantotto said. "Please Cosmos we can use a new warrior and I can't just leave him." Cosmos then said "What are your feelings on all this?" The man looked away. "Very well I'll do as you wish he will make good in our ranks." Sora smiled. Cosmos used a light on the man and he said "I am at your command. I will do all within my power to help you."

Later that day she and the man were walking together. "So you don't remember anything at all." "It does not concern me. If I fight, it gives my life meaning…" She frowned. "Don't say that I mean aren't I your friend?" "Yes but" "And there has to be an end to the conflict… so then we can make more friends." "Without a pasted am I even human?" "Why wouldn't you be?" She smiled "We all forget sometime but even so we can make new memories and overcome the darkness Kay?" She then stared up at the starry sky. "Let's overcome the fear and get stronger together. In this world it can be hard but for starters how about this I'll give you a name. It will be… Sekia. So then the sky can be connected to the world." She held him as he surprised held her back and smiled.

A month had pasted and things were out of control Prishe and Shantotto were gone when she had asked Lady Cosmos were they were she had only said they had returned home but why and how? She was now traveling with a man named Firion he had white hair, gold eyes, and fought with seven weapons. Laguna had long black hair, green eyes, and was a gun's man. Sora then saw a rose on the ground. "Hey Laguna a rose?" "Weird they grow in places like this?" Then Squall came by He had brown spike hair, blue eyes, and wielded a gun blade. "Sure it isn't there for a trap?" Laguna said "Its' a pretty clever one." Sora held it then gave it back to Laguna. Firion then said "A flower how rare." "What's it called?" She said. Laguna said "The flowers name…hm…a wild rose." (Is Laguna making this up..?) Firion said "Wild rose?" fell's like I've hears it before." "Hm… well have here Firion you can hold onto it. But don't drop it." He took it. "Thank you Laguna." "Yeah don't expect dinner and a movie unless you want one Sora?" "Uh no thanks." "Well let's rest up here." Sora said "Where is everyone?" Firion said "Good question." Sora said "I'll go" Squall said "Wait I'll join you." She smiled "Kay." They went.

As they walked "To think I would have never met every one of it wasn't for all this… It's nice to make friends huh?" "This is a battle field… Why should I make friends..?" We're all going to have to leave anyway." "You're so strange even if we do come apart the bond will still be there so it must mean our path's ill cross again." She smiled to miss the blushing Squall.

The next day she was walking down a train. She saw Onion Knight and Vaan talking to each other Onion Knight had orange hair, green eyes, red knight's uniform; he was still young for his age but a fierce fighter. Then Vaan he had dirty blond hair, blue eyes, he was a bit older maybe 17, with less armour. She walked with Squall as they were talking. "Hey guys how are you?. You're just like brothers." Vaan said "No not like we are brothers Sora. Right?" "…" Then Vaan left with Squall she smiled. "Uhg…" "Anything the matter?" "No I'm getting used to it when you have a brother like him what can you do?" Sora smiled at him. "I'm glad."

The next day on their travel's Firion lost his rose. "Just go ask Light for it back." "I should just let it go." The Cecil came by he had long moonlight hair, dark blue eyes like the night, and fought with both light and dark. "Firion is something wrong?" "Oh he's mad that Light-" He covered her mouth. "Is it about Light?" "No not exactly…" "Light could you come over here a moment." He called. "No wait don't call her over here." "Firion wants to talk to you." Sora laughed at his panic. Lightning's nickname was Light she had long pink hair, blue eyes, and a gun like blade almost like Squall's. "What is it Firion?" "Sora this isn't funny and I hm forget it." He took Sora's hand and dashed.

"That wasn't funny Sora." She laughed again "But it was cute. Okay she's alone now go." She smiled pushing him forward. "Get going." He blushed and went. "And when you get the rose keep it safe."

Next day Sora was lost she had lost the group going too far. "Uh where am I again? I thought they were here a second ago…" She scanned around. "Oh lost again…" She sighed. "Why me?" She fell to her knees and felt the small tears. "Oh what do I do..?" She saw a man come and kneel before her. "What's the matter?" "Huh who are you?" "An enemy…" He patted her head with care. "Are you okay?" "Yes… I'm fine." He had blonde spiky hair, blue eyes, and a large sword. "Are you going to kill me?" "No." She smiled "My name is Sora." "Cloud." She smiled at him. "Aren't you scared I'm the enemy?" "No your nice Cloud." She then took his hand. "Can you help me find my friends please?" "But I'm a bad guy." "Please I don't want to be alone." She was about to cry again when she grabbed his arm. "Okay I'll help you." He was stuck in a corner. (What kind of person would let a girl cry?) "Really thank you." He tears were immeditly dried up. "You tricked me." "No, now let's go Cloud." She dragged him.

Her and Cloud were walking when another man came into view. "Hello Cloud." He had long silver hair, Green mako eyes, and a long sword. "What do you have there a Cosmos warrior? What are you planning to do with her?" "She's just a girl leave her alone. Sephiroth." Cloud took her hand backing them away and pointing his sword. "You dare raise your sword against a comrade?" He didn't sound all surprised. "She a good person I won't let you hurt her. Sora get out of here." "No." "Go Sora." He said stern but she nodded no. Sephiroth laughed. "What a brave girl and cute too." Cloud put a hand on her head "Sora please get out of her I promise when I get out of this I'll come find you… one of you friends are coming don't miss them." She cried as he slipped a ring on her ringer. She ran. "Do you actually believe you'll get back to her." (No but she's safe… that's all that matters…)

Sora ran till she saw a girl she had long black hair, red eyes, and was a good fighter. "Tifa!" "Sora I thought you were with Firion." "I got lost." "Well at least you made it back." "Yeah." (Thanks to you Cloud.) She held the ring.

Sora was now traveling with Laguna, Vaan, Tifa, Lightning, Yuna, and Kain. Yuna had one blue ye and the other green, short brown hair, and was a summoner. Kain had long blond hair, she never could see his eye with his purple armor, and was near 19. Sora said "Are we almost there?" Vaan said "We would be if it wasn't for Laguna's bad directions." Yuna said "Well we can't be too far I recognize this place." "See thanks Yuna." Laguna said. Vaan said "You can't tell him the truth Yuna." "Sora come here." Kain said. He was with Lightning. Kain said "Me and Light were talking and that ring you've been hiding-" "Where'd you get it." Light was always to the point. "Well hm… someone gave it to me." "Who?" "He saved me his name is Cloud." She smiled. Kain said "Fine be off." Light said "Why would an enemy save her?" "Who knows…"

The next day they made it to the Sanctuary and they saw Lady Cosmos with everyone there it would appear they were the last ones there. They all surrounded the light and were given their mission to find the crystals but before she left she said "Lady Cosmos there as a man on the other side his man was Cloud he's really nice. Can you make sure he doesn't get hurt… he is good… he saved me…" "Don't worry if you're sure he's good he'll be fine…" "Thank you Lady Cosmos." She whispered even in these times you can smile…" Then they left as she parted with Sekia.

The mission was to defeat Chaos and end the conflict… easy right? The light was power to fight the god of discord. It was divine power that rested inside each of them. It was a crystal that was tempered by our will to battle. The crystal would rival even the gods themselves. So we have to fight Chao's armies, collect your crystal, and take down the god of discord. That was the plan and she headed to battle once more but something unexpected happened…

Sora was with Vaan, Laguna, Lightning, and Yuna. But it was hard to find these crystal's hen all these Manikin's were coming after the. Sora had power but not a lot her power was light… "What are we going to do?" Vaan said. Laguna then said "It's like a never ending pool of Manikin's." Sora said "I'm sorry I'm no help at all… Cosmos even said I can't get a crystal." Laguna said "Hey don't be too hard on yourself." Yuna said "Yes you must be here for an important reason." Lightning said "With all these manikin's what's the point of having the power if we can't use it." "Well, well if it isn't Cosmos's warriors, marching straight into my arms of their own accord." It was Kuja and Kefka. Kuja had long blue hair, blue eyes, and magic powers. Kefka looked like a clown, blond hair, and green eyes. They were both enemies. Light said "Been a while since we seen anything but puppet's." Kefka said "Could it be you're out of steam? I mean turn around there are more manikins to play!" "Oh no not again Vaan said. "Don't worry I'll take care of the manikin's you take care of them! "Sure we'll find a way out." Sora said. Vaan said "If it looks bad get out of there!" They all looked to find a way out while battling with manikins. They were fighting Kuja when disappeared in the darkness but he won't he gone for long.

She had lost everyone when she ran into Kain. "Kain it's you, you escaped the manikin's Ah Bartz what happened?" Bartz had short brown hair, blue eyes, and he could mimic other people's weapons and powers. Sora was the only one who he couldn't copy no matter how much he tried. It was a mystery. "What happened Kain?" She kneeled down to him. He said "Kain you?" "Kain?" She dodged. "It was you?" She got some distance between them. Then they saw Garland and Exdeath. Exdeath had white armor, you can never see his face, and he was also an enemy. Exdeath said "Well how many friends have you betrayed now..?" "What?" She got scared Kain took Bartz and ran. "Get out of here Sora." "Wait Kain, Bartz!" But she lost them as she ran Garland said "This may be well worth hunting. I shall pursue him." "Suit yourself." Sora ran.

Sora ran and ran till she made it back straight into Sekia. "Nah… Sekia, Kain he-""Sh… it's okay." Then Lightning appeared. She said "The manikin's they just keep on coming it never ended. The rest haven't made it back. Those things every single one of'em wants us dead and Kain he's attacking his own allies… I got separated from the others." Cosmos was worried. "Jecht he vanished…" "Kain must have done it." Light said. Cosmos said "You think Kain did this." Sora then held onto Sekia. "Jecht's not the only one he's got. I saw it with my own eyes. He betrayed Zidane." Cosmos said "You must be mistaken I can still sense-" Lightning said "The other warrior aren't coming the three of us is all we got. If we keep this up and we'll never get the crystals." "You are absolutely correct we won't win." He pointed his sword toward Light. "Stop it Sekia." She pulled him. "So you're a traitor too! What do you even want?" They were going to fight when she ran in between them. "Stop it don't fight each other. Were on the same side." Cosmos then said "Sekia you know more than you let reveal…" He sheathed his weapon. "I'm sorry; I was going to tell you about Kain later. Kain and I we've yield." "What?" "We have to lose to win this process repeats falling and coming back. So what he's doing is putting them to sleep… so there strength can revive when they wake up…" Sora just looked at him. Light said "You don't think we can we so we lose on purpose?" "I do it, because it is our only chance e?" "I do it, because it is our only hope of success." "Where do you even dream up stuff like this? What's the point if we go back into anther endless war? If the war doesn't end what's the point of fighting?" Sekia then said "Making the war end. Right Cosmos? We are here to bring this cycle to an end…" Then Laguna, Yuna, and Vaan appeared. "It was my hope that you would journey onward to face the next battle." "What are you going to do Sekia?" "I gave an oath to Kain. That the warriors are to be put to sleep and that I was to shield them…" Laguna said "You two are like brothers in arm's…" "All of this rest upon the next battle to win the war. The crystals are our only hope." "You're wrong. I'm making my own fate." "Lightning…" "We might as well cut the manikin's numbers down first… It can't hurt." Laguna said "Guess now's a good a time as any… I got Intel I know where the manikin's are coming from. Vaan said "I'm in…" Yuna said "I'm coming too. I can't sleep while you all are fighting. If I can help I'll keep fighting…" "Yuna…" Cosmos said. "It will not be easy. Do you know what you're doing?" They nodded. "Then I shall place my hope and trust in you…" Laguna said "Well guess it's a date." Light nodded. Sora then thought. "I'll go to…" She ran even though Sekia was against it.

A day pasted and they were all walking together. (Were going to end this… to the Manikin's) When they were walking. When Laguna said "So we head this way." "No we came from that way so it's this way.' Yuna said Vaan said "You really are hopeless." Light then said "We've got company…" Then they saw Kain and Tifa coming their way Tifa said "They're here" "Tifa? Kain" Laguna then said "So you've came to put us to sleep." "You caught wind of my plan." They were then talking Sora just listened to them. Now they all knew the plan and Tifa and Kain joined them. They were all going to work together. They had all forgiven Kain in one way or another.

They all made it to the rift it was a crack in the ground it was glowing and it was a purple ground. "Now all we have to do is destroy it." Sora said All of a sudden some people came from darkness it was Chao's allies. Light said "Step aside!" But it happened manikin's came there million's surrounding them and they all fought with what strength they had. Light said "I'm sure you understand the situation now." The manikin's rose from the rift. "We came here to destroy the rift. It's the last thing left to do. Once we fight there's no coming back." Yuna said "There's no other way. I've come to accept that…" Vaan said "Yeah… I think I'm just gonna have to accept it as well. If that's what it takes to win." Tifa said "It'll give us a chance the next time around." Light said "I was the one who wished to fight. I'm sorry I dragged you into this." Laguna said "Did we just see a glimps of Light's soft side?" "He's right we all came to help everyone… and we'll do it together." Sora said. Tifa said "No one blames you." Light said a final word "Guys…" Sora smiled "Were all with you." They all ran to battle except Light. "Light won't you join us?" She said and smiled. They both saw Kain. "Are you hurt?" They went to him. "It's nothing I can stand. Let's see this to the end…" He got up. "I told you I'm fine. This is not over." "Right." "The next battle we'll be on the road to victory. Forget the past do not torment yourself with looking back. We have to fight Light." "Together?" Light said. He smiled "Together…" He ran to fight. "Sora face forward we can't go back" "I know…" She ran too. All the manikin's were familiar faces. (Sekia?) She was faced with one that looked like him. (I might not be coming back… I'm sorry.)

As Sora fought it was like nothing mattered they kept coming back. They were all on their knees they had no more strength she fell. Light was on her last knees they were all tired. She tried to get up but couldn't and kept falling. Then Light fell. "Light, Kain, Laguna, Yuna, Vaan, Tifa..?" She couldn't stand it and bursted to light destroying all. She saw her friends in a glowing light. "Wait everyone don't go…" She cried. Then saw Sekia he was injured. "Sekia!" They were all disappearing. Light gave them one last nod. They were all gone in the light and the last she saw was a cloud of darkness. She felt the last of her strength give out. She fell and the last thing she saw was the clouds moving just so she could see the stars. She cried "I'm so sorry…" Then with that she dropped "I won't forget you." She slept and rested. Sekia was the one who woke and carried her. "What were we doing here?" He took her back.

**Yes I named the warrior of Light Sekia and it means world if you didn't understand. I'll put up a new chapter soon.**

**Hey I hope you like the first chapter please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oi Strikersky here can't get enough of this candy its great but as you know in the last story I had to get rid of some charictors as the same in the game well continue reading to find out the rest.**

Sora was just beginning to wake. "Huh Sekia…" "Your awake that's good." "I'll find you some water." Ten Cosmos said "Sora I have something to ask of you." "Yes Lady Cosmos?" "Do not speak of the others." "What?" "Because they will not remember. They cannot remember…" "Why Cosmos they got us too where we are now!" "I'm sorry Sora." "But no it can't be…" Sekia smiled when he came back. "What's wrong Sora?" She cried then ran. (Why everyone..?) Sora ran till she could no more she fell. "So tired…"

When she woke up she saw Cloud, Cecil, Firion and Tidus. Tidus had dirty blond hair, blue eyes, fought with a water based sword, and had a stronge passion of hating his father. "Uh…" Cloud came putting water to her lips she drank it. It felt good on her soar thought. "Hell guys how are you? Are you well?" Cecil said "You say that after we find you on the ground?" "Don't worry I'm fine." She tried to get up but fell Firion caught her. "You okay?" "Yes." Cloud took her and she laid on his back getting ready to leave. She said "I'm okay I can walk." "It's okay your light… I don't mind." She put her arms around him then he noticed the ring. She then fell asleep. Cloud just smiled at her.

A day later she was talking to Tidus. "So once we get these crystals we can defeat Chao…" "Yes I'm sorry I can't be more help…" "What are you taking about your great help." She was then held by Tidus. "You're going to make a great wife one day right guys?" They all laughed nervously. She then saw the wild rose fall from Firion she grabbed it and smiled. "Firion I thought I told you to keep it safe…" "Oh sorry I only meant- wait when was it again you said that?" She smiled (Not all the memory is gone) "Why do you continue to hold it?" "I have a dream to fill the world with wild roses." She smiled "That's a nice dream…" He blushed "Don't you think its childish.."" "No why would I? It's a kind dream like no one eles… It's (What Light would want) "Don't abandon it, The road may be hard but don't abandon it…" She put the rose in his hands. "Your right… maybe Tidus is too." "Huh."

Next day she was running to far ahead. Cecil said "You're going to far Sora you'll get lost." "Will not." She smiled then ran into someone. "Eh…" She ran into Sephiroth. "You should listen to them Sora." "Uh." She looked he put an arm around her. "What's the matter?" "Hey let go!" "Sephiroth!" Cloud said. "Not this time Cloud…" "What?" H took the girl.

Sora was being dragged by Sephiroth. "Let go of me." "No." He lifted her up. Then a man dressed in gold came. His name was Emperor. "Well what have we here a flower for the picking?" "Step back away from her." "Fine keep your findings.' He was gone. He put a hand in her hair. "Stop it." He then ran a hand down her waist. As he put her down and took her hand. "Be a good girl and follow me…" She did so.

Sephiroth left her in the care of Jecht he used to be on their side but was now on there's. He had long black hair, blue eyes, and was Tidus's father. He was a proud man but when he talked of Tidus he would change. He did care about him more than he let on even if Tidus didn't. "Hey Mr. Jecht where'd that lab rat with delusion's go." He chuckled. "Reek a little habic maybe." Then he came back. "Well now that your back I can leave…" He was gone. "Look what I have Sora." He had a sick smile. But in his hands was rat." He had a sick smile. But in his hands was Firion's rose. He dropped it. "Wait no!" He almost stepped on it but she covered it with her hands. She sighed seeing as the rose was not damaged. But she failed to notice her hands were bleeding. He sighed "For a mere rose." "No it's an important dream." "Come here.' He took her hands and began to kick the blood. "What are you-?" "You don't want it to get infected…" She blushed. "Your blood it taste god… There your fine." "Thank you…"She still held onto the flower as he wrapped her hand in bandages. "Now that's a good girl…" He kissed her cheek. "Huh wait! Don't-"She pushed his away and held her back. "Sephiroth!" She saw Cloud and smiled. "Cloud..!" But he held her. "Don't get any ideas Sora…" She elbowed him in the gut. He let her go. "Why you little…" She ran to Cloud. "Run Sora." "Okay…" "When I find you tell me where you got the ring?" "Okay." She ran.

She ran till she saw Bartz and Zidane. "Oh hey guys how are you?" Zidane hand long blonde hair, tied back, blue eyes, and a yellow monkey tail. "Sora!" They both grabbed a hand and twirled her around. "Huh hey I'm dizzy…" She laughed regaining her balance. "Have you two found your crystals?" "No not yet but we will. Right on yeah Bartz let's have a race. The winner gets-" Zidane whispered into his ear. Bartz blushed. "So whoever finds there crystal first wins. So what do you think" "So it's a treasure hunt. This is too easy…" "Hey don't forget I'm a professional thief." "Then I'll be like a thief and steal victory!" Bartz copied Zidane. Then Zidane said "The treasure… is this way!" He ran. Bartz copied him. He then said. "Go, go, go!" Sora laughed Zidane said "Is that supposed to be me?" They both ran. "Wait guy's what about me? Bartz! Zidane!" They ran fast.

"Guys hello?" They saw a girl she looked like she was going out of control. Her dirty blond hair was tied back, green eyes, and was amazing with magic. "Terra" "No get away from me I can't control myself." "Please let me help you." She used her light. "I'm okay." "Thank goodness…" She smiled. Then Cloud came. "Sora!" "Cloud." She ran and held him. "I'm so glad to see you!"

As they walked Sora held the wild rose. "What's that?" Terra said "It's Firion's dream to have a world full of wild roses." "Hm… it's nice but what if it wasn't just roses but all are friend's favorite flowers to fill the world." "That's a nice dream." She smiled at her.

They finally made it back to the sanctuary and they all had their crystal's showing them to Cosmos. Sora ran and held Sekia... "I am so sorry I ran." "It's okay." She smiled. They all showed there crystals. Cosmos stood. Sekia said "The fight ends here and now." They all smiled and nodded. Cosmos said "No it had already been settled." She was in pain and was starting to fall... "Your fate is to fall into true darkness…" The sanctuary began to change. She held onto Sekia. The world was filled with lava. Cosmos then was in front of Chaos scary monster with red eyes, and black wings. Cosmos said "Chaos for all your wandering, still you end up in purgatory… " "What a shame, Cosmos. This is not for you to decide. What they must know is true darkness…" "Your wish shall be granted… I will extinguish all light!" Cosmos was bursted into fire as it surrounded her. "Sora you'll know what to do soon…" "What…? Lady Cosmos!" She was gone. Chaos said "Powerless beings… Fall into shadows of despair… "But then they saw the darkness it surrounded them but even so she saw the crystal's break and threw them into the light.

Sora was waking up to see Sekia smile at her. "You're okay?" He helped her up. "Eh… what happened?" "We're going to defeat Chaos with your help." "Really?" "Yeah. Come." She held his hand and smiled

They were going to defeat Chaos but she could never predict what could happen so she held onto Sekia. (I don't know what will happen, so till then let me stay by your side.) She held him as they walked she noticed that the power of the crystal was disappearing and they too would vanish soon.

They soon go to Chaos lair where they were going to have the final battle. Chaos said "At the end of the dream… even chaos… tears itself apart. Let us mark the end of this conflict… eternal conflict!" They began to fight. Sora helped out as much as she could but in the end it didn't matter because they were falling. "No not again I won't let my friends die!" The power of the crystals became hers. She was the new Cosmos she used the power of light to push back the darkness to win but not for herself but all of them…

They were now all in a place of beauty a grassy field, castle in the distance, and flowers everywhere. Sekia said "The battle has come to an end…" She then realized it was time to say goodbye. She cried. (No I don't want to be the new Cosmos I don't want to be alone.) The first to go was Tidus he held his crystal saying "Gotta go huh… Don't worry. The crystal knows the way. Besides- I'm always right here. He ran vanishing before he hit the water. Then Zidane said in the trees with his yellow crystal. "We're not vanishing. We're returning- to where were supposed to be." Then jumped to the sun. He was one. A white feather drifted in the wind and fell into Squall's hand. "Perhaps we can go on a mission together gain." He vanished before them. Cloud looked at the field of lilies and smiled at her. "Not interested." Terra held a small flower. "I think I've learned how to keep going. Thank you- and take care." She too was gone in a pink light. Bartz tossed a stick "When you're having the most fun. That's when time flies." He continued forward vanishing. Cecil said while looking at the crescent moon. "It's mine to pass on- this strength I've gained everyone." Onion Knight held his crystal to his chest. "Everyone… than you…!" He was gone. Firion stared at the wild rose. "This isn't the end. Another dream is waiting to begin." He too was gone leaving her and Sekia. She cried "Please don't go." "I have to, I still have a world to save you know that." "But- I don't want to be here alone…" "You're the new Cosmos… You'll do well." He smiled kissing her cheek. "Sora one day were going to meet again till then wait for me…" "Promise?" He smiled "Promise." And he left a blue crystal in her hand. She began to disappear. She cried. "Why am I crying even though I'll see you soon." "I'll come back Sora." She then held him one last time before disappearing.

She was now in Cosmos's Sanctuary or should she call it her Sanctuary. As she looked into the distance. She saw nothing. "Why it's not fair I don't want to be the new Cosmos… So why?"!" She cried. "I want to be normal and go with Sekia…Why!" Then something appeared in the darkness. It was a guy a bit older that herself, black hair, tied back to make a short pony tail, and red eyes, and he wore a lot of black. "Hello Lady Cosmos…" "My name is Sora. Not Cosmos and who are you!" "My Lady I'm so sorry… I only came to see if you'd like to fight for power once more. If you do, you can bring back those pawns you love so." She thought for a second to see them that was what she wanted but not like this. "No they all have things to do and important people they must meet…" She cried. "Who am I to get in the middle of it…? Now leave!" "Just so you now I'm the new Chaos also known as Kurai if you ever want to talk feel free to come see me I'm sure we can be friends…" He smirked as she attacked him with light but he was gone. There Sora stayed there for many centuries alone never forgetting the promises or friends she loved…

Sora was reborn in a new world keeping her powers and she was now going to a new school. She wore the same clothes as before with a lion ring and a blue crystal necklace. She woke up that morning. "A memory of a dream, or a dream of a memory… oh well…" She then left.

**Hey well in the next chapter my charictor and the rest of the charictors will be living normal lives well kinda. But you'll have to wait and find out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo Strikersky l made this the last chapter its extra long so I hope you like it Sora finally gets one more chance at life. **

Sora was reborn in a new world keeping her powers and she was now going to a new school. She wore the same clothes as before with a lion ring and a blue crystal necklace. She woke up that morning. "A memory of a dream, or a dream of a memory… oh well…" She then left.

Sora finally made it to school when she got there she was in the office when a boy came she looked. (The boy from my dreams.) "Hello Sora am I right? I'm Sekia… I'll take you to your first class… Don't worry you won't be alone in this school." He gave her a genital smile as she took his hand.

They made it but before he left he said "That's an interesting necklace…" "Oh thank you." She smiled at him. "Well I must be going Lady Cosmos." Before she could say something he was gone. (Cosmos?) She then knocked on the door. (But does that mean that it wasn't a dream..?) The teacher came and opened the door. She was short. "Oh I see we have a new student it seems. Young girl call me Professor Shantotto." "Sure Ma'am I mean Professor Shantotto." (She was also in my dream.) She wrote her name on the board. 'Sora Takara.' She smiled and said hello. Then the Prof said she could sit in the front row. She sat next to a girl her age. "Hey nice to meet you my name is Prishe." "Sora." She smiled "I know." They became good friends.

After Sora walked in the halls. "Okay this is room 3-A but where's J-4?" "Hello young lady may I help you?" She looked up to see the man smile. "Um… Thank you I'm-" "Sora, well I'm Sephiroth here come this way." (Why did he know my name did someone tell him?) On their way she saw a boy with blond hair. "Hey Sephiroth how about I take her to class no need to go out of your way. I have the class also." "I do not mind." "Well I'll join you." "Of course." She didn't know for sure but it was like they were fighting silently over something's. "Well I must be going." Sephiroth said and he left the two before the door. "My names Cloud…" He took her hand and dragged her to a chair beside him. It was Math and their teacher had spiky black hair, green eyes, and was way too energetic. His name was Mr. Fair.

When the bell rang she got out of her seat Cloud then said "The ring, you promised to tell me where you got it from. "What?" He was gone. Sora wandered down the hall then went outside of it. There she saw a bunch of red roses. She smiled. "So beautiful." "You think so I'm glad." She saw a guy tending to them. "Oh I'm Firion." "Sora." "Hardly anyone comes here…" "Oh sorry." "It's okay. The roses are pretty…" She smiled at him. "Are you taking care of them?" "Yes it was my dream to fill the world full of wild roses it came true now I'm looking for a new one…and I think I found it." "Huh?" He smiled. Then the bell rang. "Oh." "I'll take you to your next class." "Thank you."

Her next class was Art the teacher was . She was sitting next to a man named Laguna with his friend Kain. She smiled sweetly at them... Laguna took his in flirting with her and it seemed all too familiar she blushed bit. Kain scolded him. As soon as class ended Laguna took her hand dragging her to a table with some other people she had seen before. She saw Sekia. And smiled. "You're that guy Sekia." He closed his eyes and gave a small smile. "I'm glad you remember…" He acted very relivived by why was he she wouldn't forget him she just met him this morning.

A week later Sekia was holding her hand down the hall. He was taking her to a meeting it was a club. "Sora do you remember?" "What?" "In the past we were all friends." "What are you taking about?' "Sora one day were going to meet again till then wait for me." "Promise-"(I don't know what I just said, it just came out.) She looked at the man. "Promise…" He took both her hands. "It was real? Sekia?" "Yes. I promise I won't leave you anymore." Her hand was taken when they went inside the door. There she saw all her old friends. For the first time in a long time the hole in her heart was filled.

The next day she was walking. (Oh where am I? I'm lost again…) She walked when she saw Sephiroth. "Hello again Sora." "Huh…" "So it seems you remembered huh..?" She backed away. She ran till she got to the classroom and hid under a desk. (I'm trapped Sekia) "Sora..?" She heard footsteps and she held herself tighter. Then she heard the door lock. "Now where are you..?" "…" "Did you know when we first met that's probably when I wanted you most… How about his if I find you in my first try I get whatever I want." He sat on the chair near the desk. "I even know what I'll do when I find you… I'll take you right on this desk." She covered her mouth. (I should run but can I make it?) And with that she pushed him away and ran put her hands were pulled back. "No!" She almost elbowed hm. But he caught her. "Nice try… why don't you get some new tricks." He lifted her. "Oh yes didn't I say I would take you on the desk?" She gave him a look of utter shock. She cried when he sat her on the desk. As he bit her neck but then someone came through the door... (Squall..?) "What are you doing Sephiroth?" He said stern. "Oh Squall…" Sephiroth whispered in her ear. "If you go with him I'll make it much worse when I get you back." "Help me!" "You little brat." He said sharply. He covered her mouth when she bit him hard enough that she tasted the blood. "Ow." "How's that for new trick."" She ran into Squall's arm she saw Sephiroth's acid smile.

She held Squall's hand. "Did he hurt you Sora?" "…" He put both hands on each side of her head to hold her in place and so he could see her eyes... "He bit me on my neck." Squall leaned in and kissed her neck. "Come everyone is waiting for us." They both spotted Cloud. "So you found her Squall?" He was quite angry. "Of course." They glared at each other. (Why are they fighting?) She then saw Sekia. She smiled running to him. "I see you're alright." She smiled tipping her head in a cute fashion. "Yes." She held his arm leaving the two jealous men behind.

The next day Sora was about to leave for home when she was surrounded by some girl's in her class. "May I help you?" "Oh Sora we came to ask will you be a princess?" What?" "For game men will play for a chance to win your heart. For the rest of the festival." "Eh?" but surly there's some-" "No it must be you." "But I-" "Please…" "Huh…Okay."

The school festival was in a few days she was talking with Sekia in the clubroom to help get her out of this but it was no use she was stuck with it. "Oh…" "Maybe I'll join too." "Huh."

The day of the festival and she was forced to wear a white frilly dress. She was sitting on a chair. Oh…" There was a long line of men even some from her own club members. The lady spoke saying "Hello everyone we will now begin the tournament for young Sora's heart and the first test was archery." She saw 20 people who got to move on. And among them was Sekia she couldn't help but smile at him mouthing the words good luck. He smiled at her. "Now

To get the the next round it will be a challenge of who can hold their breath the longest." There was only going to be ten people to move on. Tidus was the one to win for the longest she was sure he broke a record of the schools. Sekia along with, Squall, Laguna, Golbez, Kefka, Garland, and Sephiroth. (I can't even begin my fears if Sephiroth wins.) The next contest was a quiz. It was to decide the next 4 competitors. She saw that it was Sekia Sephiroth, Cloud, and Squall. She watched baffled on what she would do. Sekia and Sephiroth were the ones who got to the finals and it was a classic sword fight. Sekia was the winner she let the air out realizing she was holding her breath. Sekia walked up and bowed to him she held him. She heard the announcer say "Well Sora its time you have to kiss him once." She blushed kissing him once on the lips. "I was hoping that you would win." "Sora will you go out with me? I love you." "Yes…" She held him.

Later the next day she was in the classroom where she saw Sekia and smiled. "Thanks for meeting me here." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Sora let's go enjoy the festival." "Sure." She smiled following him he gave her ice cream. She smiled as they watched the soccer game Tidus's team one he waved her way she waved back. Sekia took her hand and they watched Bartz and Zidane in the 3 foot race. . Sekia was gone at the moment so she went down to greet them. She smiled as they won. She smiled and said "You did great." Zidane said "We never did figure out who got there crystal first." "You're right shall we share our prize?" "Sure." "What was it.?" They both kissed her on the cheek as she blushed. "Huh…" Sekia appeared he glared at them as they ran in sync. "Ready to leave?" "Yeah…" He dropped her off at home. "See you tomorrow Sekia." "Yes." "Wait." She kissed him on the cheek. "I love you." She smiled. "I fell in love with you at first sight you know." When you saved me that was probably when I fell in love with you. You're not going to leave this time are you?" "No… there's no one but you who needs me." And then she held him one more time.

One week later she was at her locker packing up when she felt snake like arm go around her waist. "Who? Seph-iroth?" He whispered in her ear. "Say a word and I'll kill that precious boyfriend you love so…" "No…" "Well come this way." She followed him. Till he led her to a door he opened it and there she saw Chao's old team. "Huh?" "Well if it isn't my old friend Cosmos…" "You're the new Chaos… Kurai." "That was quite a long time ago." He bowed slightly. "But you see I came to make you a proposal my dear I won't hurt a single one of your pawns if you agree to stay away from them include that boyfriend of yours. And of course you're going to belong to Sephiroth considering all the time he gave to get you." She cried… "Okay, okay I'll…. Do what you say." "That's a good girl." She left.

The next day she cried. "No this isn't fair." That day her phone rang off the hook but she dare not answer it. On all her text messages they asked was everything okay. She heard a knock on the door. "Sora please open the door if you're sick let me help you." She opened the door. Her eyes were red he held her. "What's the matter Sora?" "I want to break up." "What? Is it something I did?" "No I just realized that I don't love you I-I just leave me alone!" He took her hand. "No please Sora what's wrong I can't help you when I don't know." She took her necklace off with the blue stone. She took his hand. "Please I just can't-" She put both her hand on her one. (I love you Sekia forever) She turned ad closed the door. Not wanting to see his face.

A week had pasted she avoided her friends and that weekend she heard a knock on the door. Sephiroth?" "I came to take you out for the day." "Huh but-" He took her hand. "Come."

Sephiroth took her to the park handing her ice cream which only made her think of her first date with Sekia. "I don't get it why me there are surly others who like you?" "Of course but what you don't get us that I only fell in love with you." "But I can't love with you. The way you want me too." He hit her. "Nah… I'm sorry." "You don't understand I'm going to have you no matter what you belong to me." He took her hand into his. She cried hard till she felt warm arms around her she knew they weren't Sephiroth's. "What are you doing Sekia?" "Huh Sekia." "I won't stand by watching you do this to her because even if she hates me, I'll still love her." Sora cried not for her but him. (I'm so sorry, I never knew.) "I'm so sorry, I never knew.) "I'm so sorry…" She held onto him. "I love you." Sephiroth then said "Sora you'll regret this." "No please don't hurt them." "You have no right to speak." He slapped her. "I will not give you forgiveness." She put a hand on her cheek. "What do you think you're doing?" Sekia blocked her. Sephiroth left after causing a scene. "Ready to go home..?" "Yes." She gripped onto his arm. "Sekia I didn't mean to hurt you I just" He kissed her. 'I know your always trying to protect us." He walked her home.

When she got there Sekia said "We'll talk about this tomorrow okay?" He tried to break away but she gripped his shirt. "No." He looked back to see her crying face. "Don't leave me…" He held her. "Okay I won't." He took the necklace out of his pocket. "Here." "I felt so lost without this…" Sora got lifted by Sekia. He sat on the coach as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sekia noticed her breathing became even and genital. She fell asleep. He whispered. "Dream of me… Sora."

Sora woke up only to realise Sekia was below her she blushed. His arm's possessively held her. (He's cute when he sleeps.) She moved hair away from his face. "Nh-" She laughed kissing his lips only to feel the warmth as he kissed back. He ran a hand though her hair. "What do you wish to do today?" "Stay like this…" He then smiled. "I know you want to stay like this but we have to move sooner or later." "Why?" (Why she says.) He got up with her still on top of him.

She and Sekia ate breakfast together she watched him drinking some water. "Sekia let's live together." He choked on the water wondering if he heard right. She laughed slightly. "Don't you think it's strange for us to live together...?" "No is it?" He smiled as he looked at her innocent eyes and for some reason it fit her. "As you wish, but it will take a few days' time." "Kay." She smiled taking his plate.

On Monday Sekia explained everything to everyone but on Tuesday she was helping Firion with flowers. "Sora can you take care of the roses here I'll be back soon." "Okay Firion." She began to water the roses. Then she saw Cloud. "Cloud do you need something?" "Not really I just wanted to ask you where did you get the ring?" "Oh this you gave it to me before I became Cosmos. You were allied with Chaos but you helped me. I was lost and then you comforted me and said you'd help me. But Sephiroth came and you saved me again. You told me to run, saying you'd find me." "That's when I gave you the ring…" "Yeah." She smiled "At that point I had fal-" He stopped himself. "Cloud?" She stared at him with curiosity. He placed a kiss on her lips. "Why?" "I fell in love with you." "But I love Sekia." "I know and I'm not giving up on you."

Sora was in PE with Squall, Tidus, and Light. Tidus said "Hey Sora what's wrong?" "Nothing." He had slowed down his speed running even though he had finished his laps. Squall said "You've been spacing out." Then Light came. "Just make sure you stay away from Chaos pawns there plotting something." Tidus said "The Clouds sure are dark think it'll rain?" "…" "Sora." "…" "Sora?" "…" She spaced out. Light snapped her fingers. "Huh I'm sorry…" Squall said "Cloud?" She spaced out. Squall got anger. Light said "What'd Cloud do." Tidus said "I think she's broken should we tell Sekia?" Squall lifted her. "Huh what's going on? Where are we going Squall?" He ran to a class putting her down. "Stay." He went in the class where she saw Cloud and Squall interrupting a class. They silently starred silently at each other in a way having a conversation they looked her way she backed away from the door. "Eek-" (Are they talking about me?" She then heard the door Squall and Cloud walk out. She suddenly felt small as they watched her. Squall took her hand then stared at Cloud. "So you kissed her?" (He got that much from staring.) "Yes." "Fine then. I'll play your way." Squall kissed her. She blushed. (What's happening?) She ran till she spotted Sekia in the office. He looked at her. "Sora?" "Please help." "Okay let's go." He took her hand and they sat in the garden of roses. "What happened Sora?" "Well huh…Cloud and Squall kissed me. I didn't know they would but-" He laughed. "This isn't funny Sekia." "Sorry but it is your so like a child." "What? So you're not mad?" "A bit but not at you, your too oblivious its cut." "You knew?" "Yes." "When?" "Ever since I saw you talk to them." "So it was with Cosmos and Chaos. Am I the only one who didn't know?" "Pretty much yes. So what did you say to them?" "That I loved you." "Well it should turn back to normal soon." "If you say so Sekia." He laughed again. "This is-isn't funny!" He continued as she gripped his arm shacking him. (I've never laughed so hard but her obviousness is so funny even a young kid could figure these things out.) 'Sekia." He held a hand on his stomach.

After school she put her bag on only to turn around and see Cloud "Eh?" He put a bunch of roses in her hands. "Cloud what's this?" "Flowers." "But wait no I know there flower but-" "I love you." The people in the school girls squealed. She covered her ears than ran with the flowers still in hand. She ran into Squall who kissed her cheek. More screams. "This isn't funny. I told you I like Sekia." She saw Firion and ran to him. "Huh Sora? Where'd you get those flowers?" "Cloud." "Cloud did you pick those?" He said sharply. "Yeah didn't have time to buy any." They argued as she snuck away to leave.

She saw Sekia "What took so long what's with the flowers?" "You said they'd stop." "Huh. Oh… Sora why don't you go home I have something to attend to." She saw him smile but underneath it she felt some ulterior motives. He kissed her lips. "Kay." Scared she ran then as she ran she heard the announcements. 'Cloud Strife and Squall Leonhart report to the office ASAP!" (Sekia…)

As she woke up she was in the arms of someone. "Sephiroth I gave you orders to break her but no you wasted me time now is my turn! And look just my luck she's awakened." "Na-No!" He gripped her taking her into a room "Stop." "No my Lady Cosmos I will be the one to break you in place of Sephiroth." He threw her on the bed taking of his jacket. "No wait-" He kissed her. Then she heard a loud sound and Kurai in pain. He offered a hand. "Let's go before he wakes up." She took Sephiroth's hand and allowed herself to be carried by the man.

She was now far away from the abandoned building. Sephiroth caught his breath. She stared at him curious. "Are you okay Sora?" She nodded. "Well you best be going." "Onee san." "What?" "Onee san." "I'm not your brother I'm going to be your lover." She smiled but Sephiroth stole a kiss only to realize it didn't feel right. She noticed the look of lank in his face. "Fine then I'll be your brother." "Really?" "Yes…" "SORA!" "Sekia ran toward her. "Are you okay what'd he do to you?" "I'm fine Onee san saved me." "What?" "And I've decided Onee san was always a Cosmos warrior." Sekia was feeling faint. "Sekia you okay?" "Yeah let's go home." "Come to school tomorrow Onee san!" She waved.

The next day in the clubroom she was currently being held in a possessive manor by Sephiroth. Sekia was not there yet to explain the matter. Cecil said "Um Sora why is Sephiroth here..?" "Onee san is a Cosmos Warrior." Cloud said "Onee san?" Squall said "Sora are you crazy?" "I don't think so." Sekia came in. "Guys I know I'm late bu-" Sora got up then put her arms around Sekia in which he stared at Sephiroth's bored gaze. "Oh yes as you all know Sora has made Sephiroth into a Cosmos warrior. That's all." Vaan said "What you too!" Yuna said "Hm…well if it's fine with Sora I think its okay." Prishe said "Yeah if he does anything bad we beat out his motives!" Sora smiled.

It was almost the end of the rear and some of her friends were graduating including Sekia. It was his last school dance the prom. Sora wore a long white plain dress, hair down, white flowers on her hand, and the same blue necklace. Sora danced with Sekia but was then asked by Cloud and Squall to dance. Cloud came with Tifa and Squall with Rinoa. After each dance they had both whispered the same words into her ear. 'Thank you for being my first love.' She had blushed but when Squall had left he was pulling back into the dance floor by Kurai. "Huh you." "Don't worry Lady Cosmos why would I try something in public." "Ugh…" "Now why don't you enjoy yourself one last time Cosmos." He walked away. "Wait what do you mean?" He was gone. (He must me pulling my leg.) Sekia came towards her "You okay?" "I'm fine" She smiled. (But where was the truth of that smile?)

The next day Sekia awoke with Sora in his bed of course he had gotten used to it. He put a hand on her pale skin. (Hot?) "Sora you okay you're really hot." She turned her head over. "Sekia-" "Sh… you just have a fever. Get some rest Kay?" He put the covers on her. "Sekia don-" She gripped him. "I'll be right back I'm just going to get some medicine." He got lose from her grasp. "Sekia…" He went out.

The next day everything was the same. Sephiroth came over to check on her before going to school. He opened the door. "Sora is she okay?" "I don't know the fever won't go down." "Sora? This cut where'd you get it?" "…" "Sora?" "Nh- Kurai…" Sora said running out of breath. "Hm… he poisoned her." "What. That means." "Yes I'll go." "Sekia." She gripped him. "No-o…" "I must or you won't get better." He once again escaped her grip as tears parted down her eyes. He didn't look back not wanting to see her in anymore pain as he left. (Sora…)

When he found Kurai he sat innocently in his chair. "Hello Sekia it seems you realized our plan." "Where's the antidote." He laughed. "Kurai!" He smirked. "Why you-" "Of course there is an antidote. Or else she would have died quite easily. It's you." "What?" "You think the more you stayed away the more sick she got if you'd stayed with her she would have been cured... I knew you'd not bear seeing her in pain." (Sora-) He ran all he heard was a menacing chuckle behind him.

Sekia busted in the house. "Sora!" He ran. "Where's the antidote." "It's me it always has been." "Fine hurry." Sephiroth took his leave. He saw Sora lying down. "Sora." He held her tears dripping down. "Sora don't die- don't die! You gave me my name, and so much more I love you!" She held him back. "I love you too Sekia." "I'm so sorry is there any way you can forgive me." "It's okay." "Tell me what you wish." She blushed. "Can you promise to stay by me?" "Your wish is my command." "Thank you…" She slept.

When she had woken up Sekia arm's wrapped around her. She only nuzzled her head against his chest and slept again. A week had passed after she'd go to the office where he helped out and walked to her with a smile. Sora would always smile as he brought her into a hug. His eyes were only on her which gave her warmth.

One day she woke up it was the day after graduation. She saw her bed was empty so she got up only to see a note:

''Sora I had something important to attended to so please wait for me.

I'll be back soon

Love Sekia.'

She smiled then went off to make breakfast.

It was getting to around dinner time she was making and tasting the food when she heard the phone. She answered the phone thinking it was Sekia. "Hey Sekia are you coming home soon_? " "Are you Sora?" "Yeah who is this?" "My name is Aerith. I'm the doctor and your friend is in a coma." "…" "Hello?" The phone dropped. Tears streamed down here yes. (Sekia no.)

She ran to the hospital only for doctor Aerith to tell her "I'm so sorry Miss your boyfriend got hit by a car and that's how he fell into the coma we found this." She took it. "Will he be okay?" "We don't know there's a possibility he'll never wake." "Huh?" She stared at his sleeping face. "I'll give you some time…" She stared at Sekia and cried. She held him. "Why is it like this Sekia? I love you… I love you and yet it hurts…. Why's this have to happen to you. How can you sleep so calmly…? I-I." She cried harder.

It was a few years later she had just graduated from school. "Hey Sekia, I just graduated did you know. But I'm scared… they tell me I should give up… But I can't I love you too much. Please can I stay by you? I'm not going to leave you. Sekia I-I love you." She put her arms around Sekia then cried to sleep. The doctor being as nice as she was left them undisturbed.

The next morning she woke up on the hospital bed. "Huh." Sekia was awake on the chair. "Sekia?" "Yeah?" "Is it really you?" "Yeah. But how long was I asleep?" "A long time." "You know I heard your voice calling out to me. I was very happy I heard it so long and when I came to there you were Oh that box." "This?" It was a small box. "Yes please open it?" She did so. "It's for you." She opened it. "A-A ring. It was silver with a Safire stone. "I figured out a way to keep my promise will you marry me?" "Yes…" She cried. "Yes I love you Sekia I do." She held him.

Sora sat on a chair outside she then saw a child come up to her. "Mommy can I go on the swing?" "Of course. Do you need help?" "No I can do it." He flashed her an innocent smile. He had Sekia's hair and her eyes he was nearly 4 years old. She watched her son leave. "Is our son okay?" She smiled "Of course just like his father…" He kissed her. "I love you Sekia."

And at last it was a Final Fantasy…

**I was proud of the ending and I ended up not naming the child I couldn't think of anything but they had a happy ending hope you liked it. **

**please review **


End file.
